


A higher voice has called the tune//Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Dinner Date.AU.





	A higher voice has called the tune//Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume...

“I’ve been hurt so bad and I still love so hard... I admire my heart for that...”

The girl speaks softly but almost fiercely, moving to change her clothing even as she looks across at her lover who is getting dressed for dinner, they have been invited out and she can’t wait to show Merle off, show people just why Merle is known as a true beauty of the fashion world. 

“I’m so glad I found you...”

Merle smiles, moving to help the girl into her jacket, her breath catching at the tiny badge she wears ‘Merle’s girl’, it’s the same badge she had been given months ago. 

“You ready?”

“As close as I’ll ever be.”

The girl smiles, kissing Merle softly.

“I love you Baby.”


End file.
